typingfandomcom-20200215-history
A Greatest of 76859Thomas: The Best of Blue Ranger (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDanethe5th for rangerfan151
The Best of Blue Ranger is a special show of the genius hero named...Billy the Blue Ranger. Peace, Love and Woe * Billy bumps into a brainy girl named Marge, and the two hit it off immediately. But Rita's ally, Madame Woe, mistakes Marge for a Power Ranger, and captures her. The actual Rangers come to her rescue, but can they save her or will Billy remain dateless for the upcoming dance? Dark Warrior * Trini's scientist uncle Howard drops by to show off his new invisibility formula. Rita spots it, and plans to use it on her new monster, the camouflaged creature known as the Dark Warrior! Billy gets sick of Bulk & Skull picking on him, and decides to reenroll in Jason's karate class. But as before, he doesn't fare well in it. Uncle Howard, not only a scientist but a master martial artist, offers to give him some training at the park. There, Dark Warrior kidnaps him, and orders him to give up the invisibility formula. He refuses, and gets strapped to a bomb capable of leveling the city. Can Billy save the day, and manage to get his yellow belt? Switching Places * Billy's brain switching machine goes haywire (with a little help from Squatt & Baboo), causing his & Kimberly's minds to swap bodies! Hilarity ensues when Billy as Kim, and Kim as Billy, spend a few days in each other's shoes... literally! Plus, the Genie monster rubs our heroes the wrong way. Something Fishy * Jason, Zack, & Trini go scubadiving. Billy's invited, but declines, as this brings up bad memories from his childhood. As a boy, he had a finger-biting experience with a fish! Since then, he's been afraid of aquatic animals. Rita exploits this fear, sending down the Toxic Goo-Fish monster. Can the Blue Ranger manage to overcome his fish phobia, and filet the fiend? Grumble Bee * For the first time in his life, Billy gets a "B" on a test in school! He's devastated as a result, which once again provides inspiration for Rita. She has Finster create a Grumble Bee monster to attack, exploiting his "B" grade dismay. With the rest of the team tied up on the basketball court, can Trini help Billy overcome his self-doubts? Blue Ranger Gone Bad * In art class, a girl named Violet's shy fascination of Billy leads to her making a perfect statue of him. Rita & Zedd send Goldar, Baboo & Squatt down to turn it into a life-sized evil replica of the Blue Ranger. With the real Billy captured and trapped in the Dark Dimension, his evil twin steals the other Ranger Teens' morphers right out from under their noses. Can the team discover the ruse before facing Rita & Zedd's Vase Face monster? Monsters MMPRS1 Classixx - Madam Woe.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Dark Warrior.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Genie.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Goo Fish.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg MMPRS2 Classixx - Vase Face.jpg Category:76859Thomas Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:UK